Already Dead
by the.girl.with.blonde.hair
Summary: Jack is a mysteries man with many secrets. What happens when the past comes back to haunt him? Lies are revelled, and tears are shed.'You always remember what you kill, don't you Jack…' Jack/John Jack/Ianto Jack/OC ...basically a whole lot of Jack...
1. Already Dead

Her head slammed down onto the floor. The hard, cold concrete met her face with such an impact, it broke her nose. The feeling of wet blood, and grit stuck to her cheeks as she sprang back up onto her feet, hurtling another punch to be only, yet again thrown into a near by shop window. Glass rained down onto her body, and the security alarm screamed angrily echoing into the still night.

Unbelievable pain burned like wild fire through every cell of her injured body. She couldn't think strait, she felt sick, the injuries she had, but she couldn't give up now. Mouth full of blood, bones broken, and stabbing pains so unbearable that she thought she might pass out, she heaved her heavy body up, steadying herself agents a shop window manikin, to finish this long dispute once and for all.

There was a heavy sigh from a tall, proud figure standing in the middle of the deserted road, hands on hips with a disappointed expression. "Aren't you dead yet?" He sighed as though the hole ordeal was boring him. "I'd of thought throwing you off that three story building would of finished you off, but no; still you persist Lenka."

A weak, lopsided smile appeared on her cut lips, as she stumbled out of the large display window onto the glass lilted street. "Too much to handle Eh? Not used to having someone who doesn't fall for your scams and tricks John?" She laughed spitting out some blood and wincing at the pain caused by her laughter. A sudden murderous glint sparked behind Johns cold grey eyes, and he suddenly produced two guns from inside his pocket; aimed them at Lenka, and pulled the triggers with not a trace of emoting. Lenka dived out of the way behind a car, as bullets pelted the wall opposite her.

"No." Spock John once the gun fire had ceased. "I simply expect when I kill some one, for them to stay dead." He stated to walk towards the car.

"Well sorry for the disappoint you Johnny boy." Lenka crawled across the glass around to the back of the car dragging her blood covered leg. Her head bent down watching Johns boots striding towards her at a pace that wasn't good news.

Her heart hammed under her broken and cracked ribs. She had known all along she could never beat John. It was a plan fact that John was too heartless, with no concise or guilt for his actions he inflicted on people. He had no mercies, just didn't no when to stop, even when the person had serenaded or were begging for there lives, they were already marked for dead the minute the fight had started. If his mind was set on it there was no going back. He enjoyed the rush, the buzz it gave him from pulling a trigger or hearing the crack of someone's bones under his fists. His many jobs, the darkest and most brutal jobs, all of which had furled his twisted mind. Lenka would of thought Murder rehab would of done at least something for him.

In Johns eyes she was a threat, a big one at that, too close to the target and John wasn't going to let her strike a bull's-eye by any means necessary.

She froze suddenly realising that the footsteps had ceased. There was no boots from the other side of the car and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as the end of a gun was pressed against the nap of her neck…


	2. Dream

It was a dark night, and the sky was full of bright white stars. There was an eerie silence in the air as a tall hansom younger man stood on a hill alone, looking down upon a strange city which had long since been abandoned. He seemed to be waiting for someone, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, glancing at his wrist strap or occasionally glancing to the sky. He waited there in the darkness for a full hour eventually making a move to descend down the hill toward the city. "Better go save them I suppose." He muttered shaking his head.

Suddenly a small speck of light appeared between a row of strange buildings. It slowly and gradually moved out onto the outskirts, and onto the grass lands. It seemed to be heading straight for the young man who froze, making a hand movement to the inside of his leather jacket. As the light slowly grew closer there was a hush of voices that broke the silence around him. A familiar high pitch yell of anger filled the air, and the young man relaxing out of his tense position, a large grin slowly spreading across his face.

Two young men, and a young women in a dome of bright white light immerged out of the darkness, all dragging something that seemed rather heavy up towards him.

"Ah! You eventually return! though I'd have to come and save you lot." He Grinned coming to a stop a few feet away from them, casually running his fingers through his dark brown hair. One of the young men let go of the large bundle, and started to jogging up the hill with the light sores, leaving the other two in the darkness. Both of them groaned loudly in protest as the large bag fell to the floor with a loud clank.

"From what? There isn't a single living thing down there just like those idiots back at HQ said." The young man laughed . "All the buildings still packed full riches. They didn't even attempt to hide the gold before they ran for it."

"That's a shame." The young man zipped up is leather jacket. "I was looking forward to kicking down a door, or have a bit of naked resoling with one of the locals."

The other man grinned, small creases forming around his eyes. "I'd of liked that too. it's kind of sexy when you charging round with a gun, let alone showing off a bit of flesh."

"John!" Shouted a venoms voice form the shadows. "Get your skinny ass down here, and stop flirting with Boe! Do it later!"

"Oh!" John said brightly turning round with his hands on his backside trying to look, coursing Boe laughter. "Well thank you Lenka. I think that's the first time you've paid me a complement Sweetie."

Some one swore and kicked the bundle in frustration.

"Owww… I think you misunderstood that quote John. I believe it was an insult." Smiled Boe who now had his arms snakes round Johns waist, there faces inches apart. John smirked, pecking Boe on the lips before braking free, slowly swaggering back down to where the two were standing.

"Ok, ok sweetheart don't stress you might do yourself an injury. I'm helping see! Is it a crime to say hello to my partner?" John heaved one side of the sake up off the floor, and started to manoeuvring backwards up the hill.

"Partner? I'd like to question that comment." Murmured Lenka smoothing down her high blonde pony tail. Boe smiled finding the scene quite entertaining, until Lenka glared at him, her dark eyes giving him a clear message that she wasn't amused.

"And you can help if your not doing anything important." She snapped. "I mean, what the hell were you doing up here! Why didn't you come and help?"

Boe sighed, and walked over to them take hold of one of the sides of the bag.

"Guarding the ship of course." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Truth be told he didn't really need to. The ship had a lot of security built into it already, he just didn't wont to help carrying a heavy bag up a hill. Why should he?

"And Since when did we appoint you as the leader?" John chipped in. "I don't remember having that meeting."

"Since you two meat heads found it a 'golden opportunity' to drink as much Free Black Zap Rum as possible at the Danxy Bar, and get arrested, and jailed in the Randolph Peninsular. It tuck us a lot of trouble getting you two out, and to be honest I don't really thing the Agency would of given a toss if we'd left you in there." She spat.

"Then if that was the case why didn't you?" Boe scowled. She perused her lips casing them to go paper white as she gazed at Boe.

"And since when did the _My _Tulare Warship need guarding anyway?" Lenka swiftly said.

"Since I said so. Someone could spot it and realise that this city has more riches then stone and crap." Boe replied.

"Do you think we were born yesterday?! Its invisible you lazy git!" Spat the third young man who had stayed quite up until this point, his grey eyes glaring at Boe in disgust. All three heads shot to the end of the bag, a shock on all of there faces.

"Don't insult my Boe you little knob!" Spat John dropping the bag making everyone jump back in surprise. "Just because he's all round better looking then you, and you couldn't pull a girl if your worthless life depended on it Velb." A smirked appeared on Boes face, while Velb looking quite offended but at the same time ready to punch John in the face.

"Don't you speak to my brother like that you little bastard!" Lenka shrieked stepping over the bag so there noses were almost touching. John looked down his nose at her before looking over her shoulder to Velb, who was pushing his untidy black, and dark green hair out of his eyes angrily.

"Aww.. Positively adorable. You have your retard of a little sister fighting all your battles for you. Isn't she feisty?! I'm surprised you two managed to survive."

In a flash Lenka swung her fist round, punching John full in the face knocking him to the ground. Velb leaped over the sake jumping on top of John in a violent tangle, knocking the light on Johns wrist to go off, and Boe was no longer smirking but sharing the same outrageous look as Lenka.

"Don't you ever call Lenka that again you twat! You Don't know anything!!" Velb yelled, holding his arm against his chest, blood streaming from his nose and a nasty cut on his head. He seemed to have come off worse.

"Oww… says mouse boy who when a girl said he looked like a hermit went off all upset, and spent the rest of the night all by himself in a corner looking miserable." Laughed John. Velb made a move for John but Lenka had two firm hands on his arms pulling him back. Boe had placed himself between the two men who where sizing each other up ready to go again.

"Come on Velba, that cut needs seeing to."

Boe turned round to see the same dark eyes full of discussed, causing his gut to make a uncomfortable jolt, a sudden feel of guilty surging through his chest. He never felt guilty. Ever.

"These two idiots can take the goods into the space ship considering idiot one didn't help at all down in the city, and idiot two couldn't even be bothered to lift his little finger." With that she pushed past Boe and disappeared over the hill with one hand firmly griped tightly on Velbs arm, and the other in a tight fist, leaving Boe and John alone on the dark hill. Boe watching as a blonde pony tail disappear out of sight not looking forward to the trip back to HQ. Half of him wonted to punch John in the mouth for what he had said, and the other couldn't be bothered to even argue. John wiped the smear of blood from his nose on the back of his sleeve, and rubbed is neck looking not at all worried but simply bored.

"Well." Spoke John after a minute of silence with a little bit of laughter in his voice. "At lest I'm idiot number one."

Boe forced out a laugh, John joining in with more enthusiasm.

"Com' on we better get this in the back of the ship." Said Boe pressing a button on his wrist strap which switched on a small light.

"Yer before she decides to leave with out us!" laughed John picking up one end of the large bag waiting for Boe to come over and help. Boe just smiled.

They probably hated him even more then they hated John. But why should he care? He had John. He was a far better companion then those two right?

"You know Boe? I always thought you had a better taste in the people you classed as friends." Puffed John as the two of them dispread over the top of the hill, leaving the City silent and abandoned just as it was before they arrived.

****

A familiar voice slowly cooed Jack back to reality. "Jack." spoke a soft voice. Jack groaned lifting his head off the keyboard, to see Ianto standing there with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a file clutched in the other.

"Good morning. Doing work late last night I see." Ianto said smiling slightly as he looked at the many scattered papers spread all over Jacks desk.

"mmm… yer." muttered Jack rubbing the side of his face. Ianto swiftly swapped an empty stained mug with a fresh one, and placed the file in front of Jack before turning back round.

"Thank you." Called Jack. Ianto turned round. "For the coffee." Jack picking it up and took a sip, letting the rich smell fill his mind. Ianto gave a nod.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"As well as a few other things." Jack winked. Ianto cheeks turned slightly pink before scurried to the door closing it behind him. Jacks face immediately fell the second the door closed, his eyes staring transfixed at the closed door.

He regretted those years. All those dreadful years. He was suppose to be her friend. All the things she did for him, them all, and never once did he or John thank her. If it hadn't been for her they would of both died along time ago from there stupidity. He let his head fall into his hands wished he'd never had the dream. He thought he had hidden it well in the dark corners of his mind. What could of coursed it to resurface? Her dark brown eyes had once more come back to horrent him. He would give anything for her to have not suffered that dreadful fait. How much he wish he hadn't killed her.

_To be continued… _

**Comment please Good or Bad I don't really mind. x **


End file.
